Ireland
by Ms.Pendragon
Summary: A girl that represents Southern Ireland, kidnapped by the Axis. What will happen to the poor heroine? Read and find out how Sena manages.


**Prologue**

Ok. This is a Hetalia fan fiction. So, to make this simple for me (and for you I guess). I'll just describe the main character for you in this prologue (cause I'm cool like that.)

This is Sena's story; she's the girl that represents Ireland in the Allies conferences. But because everyone can't remember all of their real names they call each other by their countries, so she is always called Ireland. She is a very pretty girl. She has long, red, wavy hair that reaches to her hips. She has green eyes that have specks of hazel in them. She has a slender figure and reaches the height 5' 6". She mostly wears a white collared-sweatered- dress with a light blue apron. But when she goes to conferences she wears her military uniform and hat. Her uniform looks a lot like Germanys. She has a thick Irish accent that she tries to hide by copying America's accent (it never works though). She's Britain's little sister, but only partly. She is usually very outgoing and can be really fun to be around but when she gets angry it's like a verbal tornado on steroids. The only person that can tame her is actually Russia (but that's what we know so far...) strangely enough not her brother.

She's been very agitated lately by the Allies pushing her to join them in the occurring World War Two. She would go over to her Brothers and all she would hear from him was the war and how he needed her help. Unfortunately, Irelands economic problems and military neglect made her turn down the offer. But still the Allies were as stubborn as she was and so now she is on the brink of a verbal tornado (whoosh!)

Yay! Prologue done! Let the story unveil itself!

**Ireland's Kidnap**

**Chapter One**

I was getting very angry with the Allies for pushing me to join them. Just because I haven't picked sides yet!

"Ireland, you must choose one! Be one with the Allies!" Big Brother Britain said across the conference room. China nodded and France smiled at me.

"I just want to be neutral in this war, Big Brother." I muttered holding onto my last string of sanity.

"Britain! Back off a bit dude! This is a very important choice for her." America said being serious for a time and not stuffing his face; some of the Allies nodded but all stayed silent.

"If it's so important it should be simple!" Brother said. 'That's it. I cant take it' I thought.

"That doesn't even make sense Britain" I heard Canada whisper as he hugged his polar bear.

"Yes it does! Who even said that?" My last string broke.

"Don't tell me what to do Big Brother! Why can't you just leave me alone!" My cheeks were red from anger.

"Because your irrational in your thinking! You're still to young and naive to understand why you must join us!" Brother yelled back.

"Oh! So now I'm the young and irrational one? Look in the mirror Britain you'll find a stupid twit there!" we had both gotten up and stared down each other.

"See! This is what I'm talking about! Your mental!"

"Whose the mental one here? You see unicorns and fairies!" he took a step toward me. Russia was there in an instant hugging me.

"Now Ireland its not nice to say mean things to your big brother. Same to you Britain" I looked up to Russia as he hugged me. Usually I would be suppressed in an instant by Russia, but this was different. This argument was putting my country at risk for anything; being taken over by Germany or being taken over by Brother. I pulled myself away from Russia and started to pack my things.

"Where are you going?" Brother yelled I just walked to the door.

"Somewhere where I don't have to hear you squeal like a little girl!" I walked out as I heard his footsteps following.

"Get back here!" Brother yelled in frustration.

"NO!" I yelled as I ran down the hallway blowing raspberries at Brother. I turned at the next corner and stopped running 'Brother is so mean' I thought. I sat down and leaned on the wall as I listened to Brothers curses slowly fade into the conference room. I tiptoed to the door and looked through the lock, curious to see the aftermath of my verbal destruction.

"I think we overdid it on Ireland" France said at last. Russia and Canada nodded their heads in agreement. The Allies all looked at Brother Britain.

"What?" he frowned at them? There was a pause.

"I didn't know you were her brother, Britain" China said trying to shift the stares away from Brother.

"Well, she's not really my little sister, she just looks at me as a brotherly figure ever since the civil war…." the sorrow in Brothers voice made me flinch as he picked up the touchy subject.

"She is stubborn." France suggested

"No. She is fragile, she tries to put on a play so you can't see the real her. She uses her stubbornness as a tool" Britain said. Another pause

"Now! Lets get back to the meeting! We need to get Mexico to join us as well! A-" I walked away, I didn't need to hear the rest I had heard enough.

Someone was singing down the opposite end of the hall. I turned around and walked to the noise.

"Germany, Germany! Bringing a letter from Germany! Ireland! Ireland! Giving it to Ireland!" a boy with brown, curly hair with an Italian accent was skipping towards me. He stopped as he saw me and looked at me 'I know him!' I thought.

"Ireland!" Italy was so cheery and happy today, it annoyed me a bit but I smiled nonetheless.

"Yes? I asked politely

"Germany wanted you to have this" he looked in his pockets and went cold.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"The letter!" he was going crazy! Crying and looking in his pockets

"I don't have it! Oh well! I'll just bring you to Germany! He's really nice Ireland! Germany!" he yelled down the hallway and he ran off. I stood there confused.

"Wait up!" I shouted as I kept on walking in the direction Italy ran off hoping to catch him. 'I have never really met Germany' I thought to myself as I walked. 'Probably trying to make an ally with me' I shook my head. 'Everyones trying to get as many Allies as they can' I shook my head again in disbelief. As I walked I saw one of the doors open and noise spewing from in it.

"Ach! Idiot." I heard from the door and Italy crying. I saw a template on the door: Axis Powers: Germany, Italy, Japan...the rest was covered with taped up paper. I smiled as I knocked on the door and opened it. I say a tall, muscular man with smoothed back blonde hair sitting down in a swivel chair, his face was very serious; I guessed he was Germany. Then there was Italy in the other chair having a conversation with I guessed it was Japan. Italy turned around and saw me.

"Ireland!" he jumped up and hugged me. He was hugging me and rubbing his face on mine like a dog would.

"Italy!" The blonde man shouted. Italy ran away and sat back in his chair. I started to blush as I rubbed the cheek Italy rubbed against.

"Ummm... hi?" I said. 'This is crazy!'

"Guten Tag I am Germany, I believe that you are Ireland?" I nodded my head.

"Vonderful. I would like to talk to you for a minute." I started to grit my teeth.

"Talk?" I replied

"Ja. You know about politics and the war going on."

"C-can we do this somewhere else like my place? Oh! That would be so much fun! You can see the castles and drink at the pubs!" I said smiling trying to sound cheery.

" shall decline your offer... we're taking you with us." I heard the door lock behind me. This was when I started to scan where I was and evaluate where I could escape.

"What do you want from me?" I started to ask.

"Information"

"What if I don't tell you anything?" I shot back at him.

"If you don't tell us you don't leave" I glared at him. I casually put my hands in my pockets.

"Here's something. Pog mo thoin Nazi!" I yelled as I ran to Italy and put my knife next to my throat.

"Ahh! I surrender! Germany! Help me!" Germany got a gun out and pointed it at us.

"Shut up! Don't shoot Germany or you'll kill your friend" I started to walk backwards to the door. 'Almost there...' but it was too late. I got hit on the back of my neck making me drop the knife as I staggered. My hands were tied and I was pushed to the ground. I cursed them out in my rage.

"Good job Japan. I thought she would be easy to capture like Italy... guess not." Germany said as he walked over to me.

"Get away Nazi!" I screamed as he bent down to my eye level.

"Listen up! Your gonna come with us without talking and if you do talk... understand?" he glared. I spit on his face.

"Bite me!" as I kicked at his legs. He fell over when I kicked his left knee and almost landed on me. We stared at each other for a second. 'Bad guy' I thought.

"BROTHER! HELP! Germany's gonna kill me! Brother! Brother! Brnther!" I was gagged by Germany as he picked me up and slung me on his shoulder.

"Retreat!" he yelled as he bolted out the door my cap flying off and hair tangled around his arm. 'Ow!' I thought. I looked behind us as I saw the Allies looking at us.

"Bg Brthermn!" I screamed.

"Ireland! I'm coming!" Big Brother shouted as he ran after me with the Allies behind him.

I felt the rag loosen on my mouth as it flew off.

"Big Brother!" I screamed as I started to wriggle and squirm. Germany turned around to face the Allies as got his gun out.

"No! Don't shoot! No! Please! Not Brother!" I cried out as he cocked the gun. He put it to my head.

"Don't come any closer. Or I'll blow her brains out!" Britain stopped immediately. "I'd like to see you try!" I screamed as I tried to bite his hand as my legs kicked in the air.

"Now Germany we can talk this out dude." America said.

"Just shoot him!"Britian said as the Allies pulled out guns. I stopped moving and waited. Then a smoke bomb went off and I could feel myself sway from Germanys running. Then we were outside as I was thrown in a fighter plane and the Axis jumped in as it flew away. I knew I wouldn't be able to go home now and started to panic. 'I'm done for' I thought as I felt tears well up again. 'I won't be able to say I'm sorry to Brother' I started to cry. Italy was there next to me as I looked up to his face he just smiled.

"Yay! Irelands staying with us!" I looked at him then at Germany who stared at me cautiously. I stared at Italy expressionless 'I can't trust anyone' I thought.

"We'll make pasta together and have tons of fun!" he said. I simply shook my head to depressed to answer as I rolled over, trying to block everything out. I used to do this when Big Brother fought with America, who is also a brother I guess, during the civil war.

"Everything fine. Brothers fine and that's all that matters. Everything's ok" I muttered to myself as I faintly cried.

"Brother will save me and I'll be back home helping with the crops and having tea with Brother." I muttered. I closed the world out and fell into my own world not hearing Italy's noise and the planes motor, just my world.' It's their entire fault. Axis Powers are evil' I thought as I glared at them.

**Chapter Two**

We were on the plane for a while as I lied on the floor glaring up at the Axis Powers. 'I won't talk about the Allies' I thought to myself 'not a peep. They can't make me.'

"Hey. Were going to be landing soon" Germany said to his ally's but kept a watch on me. I just glared back at him.

"Were going to be home soon! Yay! I'm starved! I think I want pasta!" Italy said, "Do you want pasta Ireland?" I looked at him and just stared back at Germany. Italy looked at Germany then to me. 'I won't.' I thought to myself 'I can't for the Allies sake and for mine' the plane landed abruptly as I rolled from the force of impact. The doors opened as the Axis group got out.

"Come on!" Germany said as I just lay there staring.

"Get off the plane!" he said, I just glared at him again.

"I'd love to but I'm stuck" I said sarcastically

He sighed as he reached for my foot. I didn't budge. 'He's treating me like a wild animal.' Then he pulled me to the edge of the plane and pulled my torso up to a sitting position.

"Jump off. And hurry up." I slowly got down as I stood there. He got my tied hands and pulled me roughly behind.

Germany glimpsed at me as I glared back and stuck my tongue out.

It was really dark now, as the stars shone down on us from the sky above I was led into a big house. I was dragged into one of the rooms in the back of the house.

"You'll sleep here," Germany, said as he dragged me into the middle of the room and untied my hands.

"Good night." He said as I looked at him. The door closed and was locked. I was alone in a dark room. I sat down on the cold floor and waited for sleep to take its hold on me.

I woke up to the sound of the door being unlocked as I noticed I was lying down on a bed, not on the floor where I originally was. Japan stood in the doorway as I stared. 'What?' I thought

"Breakfast" he said as he motioned me to follow him. I walked down the hallway with him to the dining room. Germany and Italy were already eating as I was given a seat across from Germany and beside Japan. I looked down at the food; eggs, potatoes, and sausage.

"Eat. You'll need your energy" I looked at Germany curiously "it's not poisoned," he said flatly.

"Hope you choke" I said as I drank some of the water and sat there watching them all eat. 'How weird. I would have thought they would have left me in that room' I thought.

" Hey Ireland can I have some of your sausage?" Italy asked. I nodded as he swooped my plate up and ate from it.

"We will have practice today as usual. After we will have a conference about war tactics and be visited by Hungary and Austria." Germany said as he read off a list.

"After that Ireland will be interviewed..." everyone at the table looked at me like I was going to hit them but I just stared back and drank some more water. 'Hungary is coming here? Why?' I thought as I remembered when we were little and used to play together. I was taken back to the room as I could actually see what was in it. There was the bed that I somehow woke up on, a dresser, a small window to look out, and a wash bin with a mirror. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was all messed up and I had dark circles under my eyes; 'not the prettiest thing in the morning' I thought as I noticed a brush on the dresser. I took it and sat on the bed as I brushed the tangles out of my hair. It took a while as my hair is pretty long. I tried to look for a different change of clothes but I only found paper, a wooden tablet, and a pen. I went to the window and saw a field of green grass and lush wild flowers swaying in the breeze. There was an old oak that stretched its branches out for others to sleep under. 'I want to go outside' I thought. I saw Italy running away from Germany during their training and Japan walking behind them. I felt left out surprisingly, they looked so cheerful. 'Brother' I thought as I remembered when I was little and he used to take me out to the flower fields and I would make little crowns out of flowers and pretend I was a princess and Brother was a strong knight. I shook my head as I almost saw it. I went back to the dresser as I pulled out a piece of paper, the pen and the wooden tablet and started to write.

After writing I started to think of ways to escape but all of them sounded to heroic for me. I finally gave up 'Damn it all! What's the point? I'm probably in the middle of Germany's country so if I were to actually escape I would have to go through many cities that would have me listed as missing. No.' I shook my head. 'I wouldn't even know which direction to go' I thought to myself.

The door unlocked as it opened and a familiar voice came out of it.

"Hello Ireland" Hungary said as she walked into my room with a bag. Japan closed the door on us.

"I brought you some dresses to wear," she said as she handed me a bag. I took it and laid it on the bed and hugged her.

"Oh God. Hungary! I'm so happy to see you," I said as I let go and sat down on my bed.

"Me too. What happened to you?" I looked away.

"I was kidnapped by Germany." I said ashamed of myself. Hungary just looked at me.

"They think by keeping me here that I'm going to talk. I'm not." I shook my head.

"But if you do that they'll keep you here forever!" she said I nodded my head.

"I know. But it's something that I have to do. I'm so glad that I got to see you. Can you do something for me though?" I asked her. She nodded as I gave her a piece of paper.

"Please, give this to Brother Britain. I don't care how just give it to him." She nodded her head as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"It's ok Ireland. We'll get you out of here." She smiled as she hugged me.

"Now before they barge in here I want you to know this. Just... never ever give up. I know it's really easy to just quit but just don't. Make the best of it. You never know what can happen. Here" she handed me a handkerchief with the England flag embroidered on it.

"Is this for me?" I asked. She nodded as I hugged her again and thanked her. We sat there for a while until she finally said.

"Remember when we were little we used to sing together and put on little skits for your brother and Austria?" I nodded.

"Remember when we sang 'London Bridge is Falling Down' and Brother Britain just couldn't stop laughing as I fell on the stair?" she started to laugh as we both remembered the good memory.

"Lets sing 'Scarborough Fair' like when we used to" Hungary said. I smiled and nodded.

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair? ~" I sang as I could almost hear the flute in my head.

"Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme~" Hungary sang with me as I sang higher.

"Remember me to one who lives there" she sang again.

"He once was a true love of mine~" I sang powerfully as we both stood up and sang to the sky and harmonized to each other's voices. We both lingered on the last note, not wanting the song to end. 'This may be the last song I sing with Hungary' I thought. We both stood still for a while as we were still mesmerized by the song. We both started to cry and sat down as we talked about things and 'what ifs' like what if they never let me out of here? We were having a lot of fun after a while.

"Oh Wow! Seriously?" I said as the door opened and Germany came in as I spun around by the noise. Hungary and I looked at each other.

"Bye Ireland, I'll miss you," she said as I hugged her tightly trying to fight tears.

"Bye. See you soon" I whispered as I smiled at her. She left the room as Germany stayed behind.

"Come." I walked up to him and looked up to him. 'You are the one making me cry' I thought to myself. We walked down the hallway together as he cut me off to open the door and walk me in.

"Sit" he ordered as I did so and saw Japan and Italy standing up across the room. Germany walked over with them after he locked the door.

"You will tell us what we need to know" Germany said as I crossed my arms defiantly.

"What were the Allies talking about at their last conference?" I sighed as I looked at them one by one.

"You aren't getting anything out of me. Sorry" I said. Germany took a step towards me as I flinched at his movement.

"Lets try that again. What were the Allies talking about at their last conference?" I shrugged my shoulders

"I don't know."

"But you know something about the Allies! Tell us!" he took another step forward to me.

"No!" I yelled back. He straightened his stature and took me by the arm. I looked into his eyes; it wasn't like when we first met, serious and angered, but it was more curious and respectful. He did the same as I got out of the chair. 'What are you doing?' I could almost hear brother say in my head. 'Fraternizing with the enemy? Foolish girl' but I couldn't pull my eyes away from his and it looked like he couldn't either. They were so sad. His eyes looked like still water in a cup as it reflected the dawn of the day. They almost showed a story in them. I felt sorrow when I saw them. 'Smile' I thought 'smile.' He let go of my arm and had it coming up to meet my cheek.

A cough behind us made our gaze at each other break as I stepped away from him and turned to look at Italy and Japan who were blushing. I put my head down and started to blush as well. 'That's so embarrassing' I thought. I glanced at Germany who was slightly blushing. I smiled a bit to see it.

"C'mon. It's time for dinner" he said as I nodded my head and followed him out the door to the dining room. Unlike this morning, I ate from my plate and drank. Then I was sent back to my room and woke the next morning as I had to stay there till I was interviewed and ate again. This happened for about two weeks, and then I was allowed to stroll around the house unaccompanied for another 2 weeks until one night we were at dinner.

I looked at everyone at the dinner table as Italy whined about how the food wasn't pasta. I smiled as he pleaded Germany to make some next time. 'Germany made this?' I thought as I ate this strange cuisine, it was meat covered with a creamy sauce and mushrooms. 'It's really good' I thought as I glanced up at Germany who was watching me eat.

"What?" I asked rather harshly. He shook his head as he ate as well and drank his beer. 'Beer' I thought 'brother wouldn't let me have that, only cider' I thought. 'I wonder what it tastes like?' I thought as I licked my lips.

"Do you want some?" Germany asked. I looked up at him.

"What does it taste like?" I asked as the drink looked thirst quenching.

"Here. Try some." He said as he put some of his in my empty cup. I put the cup to my lips as I tasted something fizzy and bland.

"Eww!" I said but as I swallowed it anyway I felt it warm up my stomach. I liked the feeling.

"You don't like it?" he jested. I looked at him and drank from it again.

"Fizzy." I said as I felt the warmth in my stomach spread. 'wow. He's kinda cool' I thought as I smiled secretly to myself.

"Ireland. Wanna come with us outside for a walk?" Italy asked I looked up at him.

"Yeah. That would be nice." I said as I smiled at him and looked at Germany for permission. With Italy and I looking at him he started to flush.

"Ugh. Ja." I smiled when he said that. I got so excited.'I haven't been outside for a while' I thought as I smiled through dinner.

I was lead by Italy to the back the door and was taken outside as Germany and Japan walked behind us. I started to skip and laugh. 'I'm outside' I thought 'I'm actually outside!' I ran and did a cartwheel and fell onto the soft grass.

"Grass! Oh sweet grass!" I said as I rolled around. I looked up to the sky to see the darkened sky lit with stars. I suddenly got sad.

' I was kidnapped on a night like this' I thought as I rolled over to see Germany walking and faintly smiling to see my reaction to grass.

"Hey! Don't laugh! You'd do the same if you were cooped up in a room for a month!" I smiled. 'I don't care anymore. They have already replaced me already. I can live with the Axis Powers now' I thought. 'They are nice to me. They feed me, clothe me, and make me feel appreciative about grass' I laughed as I rolled.

"Hey! You'll get your dress all green if you keep on doing that" Germany said as he walked up to me and lent me a hand so I could get up.

"Who knew grass smells so good? It's fresh," I said as I took his hand and got up and patted my light blue dress down.

"I see staying in that room got to you, ja?" he said. I looked at him.

"No, not really. It just made me feel more appreciative of the little things, I guess. I feel enlightened," I said.

"Strange word to use. Being stuck in a room for a whole month. I would have gone crazy by now" he admitted. I looked out to the grassy fields and saw some wild flowers.

"You may say that. But I never really thought of going insane. It wasn't on my list so it never happened. All I had to do was…" I looked up to the sky " I never gave up I guess" I turned to him and smiled.

"Hey look flowers!" I said as I picked some and started to twirl them around each other.

"I'm gonna need some more" I said as I crouched down and picked the flowers that I needed.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I stood up and started to twirl and twist the stems until I made a rope.

"Making a crown. I used to do this a lot so I'm pretty good at it." I said as I made a little crown and put it on my head. He smiled at me.

"Hey, where's Japan and Italy?" I asked as I looked around.

"Italy probably got hungry and dragged Japan with him to eat something" I smiled as he said this. We walked on a bit more as the wind picked up and I shivered in response.

"Here. You don't want to catch a cold do you?" he said as he threw his jacket in the air and softly put it on my shoulders.

"Your jacket?" I asked. I pulled my arms through the sleeves as it hung loose on my body. I saw that he had only a black sleeveless top.

"But you'll get a cold and you have to go to war…" I said " you don't want to be sick on the field" he shook his head as I tried to get my arms out of the warm jacket. I could smell him on it as I inhaled and it made me warm inside. After a while it got colder and windier.

"We should go inside" I told him as the wind picked up. He nodded and I followed him inside as the heat inside the house enveloped us both. I felt the top of my head to find the crown I had made.

"Oh no. The crown I made… it's gone." I said I frowned at this.

"It's ok you can make another tomorrow" Germany said as I looked up at him.

"I can go outside tomorrow too?" I asked as I smiled.  
"Ja." I got really happy and started to jump up and down.

"Really? Oh thank you, Germany!" I said as I hugged him, and dashed down the hall to my room. I closed the door as I started to blush, turned on the light, and leaned on the door. 'Why am I acting like this? What happened to me?' I thought. 'But I can't help it' I pulled away from the door; 'My feelings won't let me.' I looked in the mirror and started to blush harder, I was still wearing his jacket.

"Oh no…" I looked back to the door thinking of where he slept. 'Ugh. I don't know, I'll just give it to him tomorrow' I thought as I started to take it off. The smell of it made me stop as I felt my body relax to the scent. 'Dirt, leather, sweat, and potatoes' I thought to myself as I reluctantly took off the jacket and laid it on my dresser. I took off my dirty dress and put a new one on for the night. I looked out the window to see the wind blow against the old oak tree. 'It's so peaceful here' I thought as I turned around and turned the light off and climbed into my bed and pulled the blankets over me and fell asleep.

I woke up to the early dawn of the day and washed my face in the wash bin and brushed my hair out. I walked out of my room and skipped down the hall barefoot to the dining room. 'Oh no! I forgot the jacket' I thought as I skipped back to the room blushing from my forgetfulness. I walked to the dining room as I peeked in. Germany was all alone at the table getting the dishes ready for everyone. 'Wow, I must be early… He'd be cute with an apron on' I blushed as I saw it in my head and almost started to laugh. He looked up to the noise I made and I slipped back to the wall hoping I wasn't seen.

"Must have been a mouse. Ireland would probably freak if she saw it" I heard him say as he smiled and I did too. I wanted to hear more but I could hear Italy snoring loudly in his bed (Germany can't stand it when people sleep in).

"Good morning!" I yawned as I stretched my arms. He looked up from his work.

"Here you go, I forgot to give this to you last night." I said as I handed him the jacket.

"Ja. Thanks" he said as I smiled. I sat down at my usual place and saw bread with ham and tomatoes for breakfast with rolls of bread on the table to eat with butter. I saw him stare at me as I ate the bread.

"Yum!" I said as I drank some of the water. He smiled at me as he sat down and ate from his plate. We didn't talk at all as we ate. I looked at the door then back to Germany.

"Japan won't be joining us today, he has business in his country to settle" Germany said.

"What about Italy?" I asked; I already knew the answer.

"Sleeping" he replied. It felt very awkward as we ate together. He finished his food as I still ate and got out his daily list as I ate.

"Were going to be training today and learning how to throw a grenade? There's actually not that much to do today," he said "I'm going to be stuck with Italy all day" I saw him grimace at the thought.

"Can I go with you? To training I mean." I asked he looked at me.

"If you want to there's not going to be much to do though" he said I nodded as I smiled

"That's ok. We'll have so much fun! Do I get to throw a grenade?" I started to get excited.

"Maybe. We'll have to see how you do." He smirked at me. I couldn't help but smile back 'I haven't smiled this much in years' I thought.

After I ate I excused myself from the table as I went to my room and put my military uniform on. I put my hair in one long braid as I looked at myself in the mirror. 'Very militaryish' I thought as I sat down and put my military boots on and walked out of my room to the back door. When I walked out I saw Germany trying to put a helmet on Italy.

"Just put it on Italy!" he yelled as he tried to ram it on his head. I started to laugh 'I guess Italy got up' I thought to myself.

"No!" I couldn't stop laughing."

'Let him be, Germany. He doesn't have to wear it right?" I said as I took the helmet from him.

"Nein. But if he's going to go onto the battlefield…" I looked at Germany.

"Lets not worry about that now… later." I said as I put the helmet on my head and took a pose.

"Ok. Were going to learn how to throw a grenade" as Germany showed us the proper. Italy thought he could to it.

"Here. Now remember throw it far." Germany said. I watched as Italy pulled the pin and put the grenade in his mouth. We were shocked as we watched him for a second, dumbfounded

"Italy, no!" I yelled as I took it out of his mouth and threw it across to the other country.

"Hey!" Germany said as he jumped on me and the grenade blew up in the sky. It was really bright for a second and I felt a hot wind hit us as we tumbled together. I held onto Germany as the heat rose. I closed my eyes, hoping Germany was ok as I felt sweat bead on my forehead. I looked up to see his eyes staring at my face.

"A-are you alright?" I whispered to scared to talk out loud. He nodded as he tried to get off me. I noticed that my hands were clenched on his arm as he tried to pull free, I couldn't let go.

"You can let go now. The grenade blew up. Are you ok?" Germany said to me as my eyes watered. I shook my head as I let go. He stood up as I shook my head. 'Is Brother fighting against this stuff?' I thought. Germany lent his hand to me as I took it and got up.

"That was scary." I said "I never thought I would see a grenade blow up that close to me" we both glared at Italy who had hidden behind a rock at the explosion.

"Here. Give me a grenade." I said to Germany as I motioned Italy over to us.

"Italy, you did that wrong. Here let me show you how to do it." I said as I planted my feet on the ground.

"Your going to throw it over your head as far as you can. Not the pin, the fat egg part." I pointed to the egg shaped grenade. He nodded.

"Ok now watch closely" I said as I took the pin out and threw it across the border to the other country to see it explode far away from us.

"Wow you did it just like Germany did!" Italy said. I nodded.

"Now did you see what I did? I threw the grenade and not the pin." He nodded as he asked if he could do it again. I looked at Germany.

"Nein. Were going home right now." He said. He looked very angry with him. I could see Italy shrink in fear.

"It's not his fault, Germany. He didn't mean to do it." I said as I took his arm. 'I'm acting so weird. I should be mad too' I thought. He looked at my and scratched his head.

"Ja. He just is stupid." We both smiled as we both looked at Italy. I smiled at him.

"C'mon Italy we better listen to Germany. Lets go home, that was enough for today.". He smiled in response.

"Can we have pasta for lunch? I'm so hungry!" I laughed as I hugged Italy.

"Aye. I'll even make some soda bread for dessert!" I offered.

"Yay! Soda Bread!" Italy cheered. 'He really is like a little kid' I thought to myself. 'I feel like his parent… (Gasp) then that means!' I started to blush. 'That me and Germany are his parents!' I couldn't help but blush at this. I tried to not squeal as I thought of Germany and I holding a baby Italy.

"Are you ok, Ireland? You look a bit hot." Germany said as I looked up to him.

"A-am I?" I said, as I blushed some more. 'He is so thoughtful of others' I smiled.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me" I said as I waved my hand absently in the air. He smirked at me as he started to walk home. I followed him as Italy ran up to me and wrapped is arm on my arm and wrapped his other arm around Germany's.

I couldn't help but smile at us as I looked at Germany as he was faintly smiling and blushing too. 'He looks like a father' I thought. He looked at me and widened his smile; I could tell what he was thinking. 'He's just like a little kid with his parents' I nodded as we both blushed as we saw each other. Italy just looked at us both as he smiled; and we walked home.

**Chapter 3**

'It has been about another month that I have spent with the Axis Powers and I'm having the best time in my whole entire life! We all are really good friends and make each other happy. Sometimes Romano comes over and mocks Germany, but Italy subdues him most of the time. I don't like Romano that much but he's Italy's brother so I can't judge. Germany and me really know each other. We talk to each other about almost everything. He asks me for advice about cultures in my country and tries his hand at my style of cooking. It's kind of cute. I haven't seen Japan a lot, but then again he doesn't really like me cooking for everyone since he does it most of the time. But I have to admit he does make good lunches. Germany got me some new paper and pens when he went out last week; he came back just yesterday so that's why I'm writing a lot. I'm so happy everything has happened so… well for me. I thought I would be dead by now but I'm not. I still miss seeing the Allies and I kinda want to see Big Brother again but I know he's over it and moved on, I wonder if he took over my country? Probably not but you never know. I would be happy if he did though I'm kind of afraid if one of my assistants represented my country. Germany said he would take me with him when he leaves next time. I'm so excited. Were going to be going to Russia's and planting bombs. Even though Russia is nice, he's kinda creepy, so I'm glad it's him. Better stop writing or I won't have enough paper for later. ~Sena (Ireland)'

I skipped down the hall to Germany's study room as I peeked in. 'He's not here?' I thought as I looked in. 'Nope.' I skipped out to the dining room. 'Not here either' I thought 'where is he?' I went to the living room and sat down and thought as I looked at the paintings we made and hung on the wall. I couldn't help but smile at Germany's and mine. We both painted on the same canvas as I tried to make Germany and he tried to paint me. We were both smiling down at anyone who walked by. I had painted Germany with a mean face on as he painted me yelling at him. I looked at the others we had made. 'Italy's are so much better' I thought as I saw one he made of a bunny in the grass. I sat down on the comfy couch as I sat facing ours. 'I wonder where Germany is… I hope he didn't leave again and not tell me' I thought. I pulled my legs up as I curled up in a ball and started to doze off. 'It's so quiet. I wonder where everyone is' I thought as started to fall asleep. 'This is weird… I better try and find them' I thought as I tried to get up. 'What's the use? They're probably still training.' I thought 'but in the middle of a snow storm?' I could hear the wind howl. 'It's only October and the snow is just pouring down like rain' I sat there as I heard the snow gently hitting the windows it soothed me as the fireplace crackled. I waited for about a half an hour and had to find them.' I'm going to find Germany' I thought as I got up and put my jacket, snow boots, and ear muffs on. 'No snow is going to stop me' I thought I opened the door as the wind hit against me.

"Come one wind let me out!" I yelled. I looked through the snow to see the lights of the shed on. 'They probably went in there to seek shelter.' I thought as I trudged towards the light and tried closing the door.

"Come on door! Shut!" I yelled as I pulled the door with all of my power. 'Wow this wind is strong' I thought as I finally won the battle of closing the door and started walking.

"Eek!" I screamed as I felt myself lose balance and my foot sink into the snow. I got up and walked on falling every few steps. I could see a shadow in the light as I waved to them. I finally made it to the shed as I pounded on the door. The door flew open as a strong wind made me fall and tumble into the warmth of the shed.

I coughed as I looked up to see Germany, Japan, and Italy staring at me. I smiled as I pulled the earmuffs off of my head.

"Hi!" I said as I shook my head and snow flew everywhere.

"Were trying to stay dry in here." Japan said as I smiled.

"I was wondering where you guys were. Why didn't you guys go inside the house?" I asked as I looked at Germany and Japan.

"The storm is to strong to go out. I can't believe you came out here all alone. Why did you leave the house?" Germany said I could see he was getting aggravated.

"It's not that bad actually. I came out here because I couldn't find you guys and I was worried. And…" I couldn't say it I started to blush as I tried to pull myself together. Germany sighed as he pulled me up to my feet and helped me brush off the snow.

"Yay! Irelands here too!" Italy said. I took my jacket off as I put it on the coat hanger.

"Wow. I've never seen so many cuckoo clocks" I said as I looked at the shed. There were cuckoo clocks everywhere on the table, on the shelf's, even on the floor. Germany blushed as I went to one that was painted white and had purple flowers crawling up the sides of it.

"Wow… did you make these, Germany?" I said as I looked at the windows that were painted grey and light blue.

"Ja." I looked at him in admiration.

"That's wonderful. You are so gifted. All I can is play the violin and dance" I sulked as I remembered when I was little that everyone could dance and made me look like an idiot.

"Wow! Ireland can play a violin! I want to hear you play!" Italy said as we all stood together. I nodded as I looked out the window.

"We should go back. I'm getting hungry." I said as my stomach started to hurt. I got my coat on and put my earmuffs on.

"It's too windy out there" Germany said as he walked me to the door. He was wearing a thick jacket and snow boots.

"Don't worry we can hold hands so when one of us is picked up by the wind we have to other to hold on to" I said sarcastically. He smiled at my joke as I turned to Italy and Japan.

"Are you coming with us?" Italy was with us in an instant holding onto my arm. Japan looked frightened to go out.

"Don't worry Japan. We are all here for you. You can hold onto my hand if you need." I said as I beckoned him over. He walked over and took Italy's hand. I smiled as I went to the door. Germany grabbed my hand as my other went to turn the handle.

"You ready?" I smiled as everyone nodded. I opened the door as the snow and wind hit against us. Germany walked next to me as we pushed against the wind.

"Close the door Japan!" I yelled as he tried to close it shut. When he did we all walked together. We all rocked with the wind and the snow hit us like punches but we were together and we were having fun. I fell most of the time but Germany was there to catch me. I laughed as he smiled at my clumsiness. We made it to the door as Germany opened it we were all thrown in the warm living room. Snow started to blow in as I said

"Shut the door" Germany shut it as we all panted from exhaustion.

"Were home!" Italy said. I looked up to see the paintings we had painted together. I took off my jacket and shook it out again and looked at the fireplace. There were only red embers left as I put in another log and blew on it. I stretched my arms as I turned to face everyone. Japan was already gone getting dinner prepared and Italy was with him. It was just Germany and I.

" I didn't know you played the violin," he said as I flopped on one of the couches.

"Aye, I'm not good at it though. I've always been good in Irish tap dancing and ballet." I said as I stretched my feet.

"Really?" he sounded surprised, as I laughed a bit.

"Aye. I got so many bruises on my feet and it hurt a lot when I was little but it all paid off in time." I remembered when I had sprained my ankle trying to copy one of the girls in the upper class.

"But then it all withered away when I was called as representative of south Ireland. I haven't danced since I was about 12" I looked at the fireplace and back at him.

"How old are you anyway?" I smiled.

"Guess."

"22?" he asked I shook my head.

"You were pretty close. I'm actually going to be turning 19 in September " I said.

"Your only 18? But your supposed to be older than America" I nodded my head as I remembered.

"Everyone thinks that but I am the independent south Ireland. I replaced the guy before me when I was 13. When Britain killed Bartley during the civil war, I was his second-in-command and…" I couldn't say the words; my voice was slowly failing me. Germany just stared at me seriously.

"What happened?" I shook my head.

" Bartley was my real brother. I unfortunately watched him die. His last words were 'Sena kill them all'" I whispered to sad to cry. "Britain was the first one to comfort me when I was in pain even though he was the one who killed Bartley…" I gulped. Then, I smiled menacingly

"But I got revenge, I was the one who helped murder Britain's high authorities and banned railway drivers to carry Britain forces. I looted and arson towns" I could almost hear the roar of the flames in my ears. 'Move! Burn them down to the ground!' I remember shouting at my troops. 'Make sure Britain feels our wrath!' I screamed, as my hair would fly in the harsh wind making me look almost beastly.

"After that we made a treaty and Britain offered to act as a big brother to me so I accepted. But I won't let him take over my country; I would kill him if he tried." I said as I felt my rage boil up. 'He would deserve it by killing Bartley' I thought.

"Wow. I didn't know that about you, Ire- Sena" Germany said impressed as I looked at him. I smiled at him sincerely.

"Many don't. So, how old are you?" I changed the subject. He scratched his head.

"I'm 20." My jaw dropped.

"Your so old!" I said as he smiled and I laughed a bit. "But your younger than Brother" 'that's good' I thought to myself.

"How old did you think I was?" he joked.

"I don't know. Your one of those people that you really can't tell how old they are unless they tell you" I said as I leaned back in the chair.

"Mmmnn… It's so nice here. It's nice and quiet" I said as I yawned and blinked my eyes lazily. That's all I remember then I woke up the next day in my bed.

Months have past and Christmas came and went. We all ate more Irish soda bread and Christmas cake. Germany gave me a journal to write in and Italy gave me pasta. We all sat around the Christmas tree and sang carols and as Italy and Japan went to bed Germany and I sat together on the floor looking up at the Christmas tree.

"Thank you for the bread." He said to me, as he smelled the loaf of bread I gave him.

"Your welcome" I said as I turned to meet his eyes.

"We should go to bed. It's pretty late" he said as he got up and helped me up.

"Yeah. Thank you for the journal Germany. Goodnight" I said as I smiled, hugged him, and left him there in the room.

Months have past. I had stayed indoors all winter as I was mostly dancing in the living room as the radio played static-y classical music. I would sometimes find a fast paced flute on the radio, as I would work on my tap dancing. I mostly did ballet during the winter. Then it was spring and the snow melted, we were able to go outside again. I had found a collection of books as I had walked around the house during the winter so I was reading a lot. Germany had left me at home alone a lot as Italy and Japan left with him. I was alone in the huge house.

"We will be back, were going to go get some stuff for dinner." He had said this morning. 'Dinner? Really? Your going out to the pub' I thought to myself as I nodded.

'I think I will sit under the oak tree as I read today' I thought as I took my book and went out to the old oak. I sat down as I started to read, but after a while that got boring so I made some crowns out of flowers instead then ended up sleeping. I woke up to the sound of someone crying and saying my name over and over again.

"Sena, oh Sena it is you." I blinked my eyes to see Britain looking into my face as his hands were cupping my face.

"B-brother?" I asked his as I saw the green eyes and the thick eyebrows. His eyes were watery and mine were too.

"Brother! Oh Brother! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried as I hugged him. I couldn't stop crying.

"Were going to get you out of here! C'mon!" He helped me get up as he pulled me behind him.

"Wait, Brother! What about Germany? He won't know…" I said as we went into the forest and I saw one of the military jeeps he owned.

" What about him? He's the bloke who kidnapped you!" He said as he pulled me into the passenger seat and drove away down into the deepest part of the forest.

"Put your seat belt on Sena. Don't want you flying away" he kidded as he drove. I looked behind us hoping to see or hear Germany, but I didn't. 'He's not even home today!' I thought as I looked at Brother who was swerving with the trees.

" I can't believe I found you! I didn't think I would see you but when I was spying on them as they left I found you underneath that tree, blimey. Bloody trees are everywhere. I'm so glad I found you Sena" he said. We were out of the forest as I saw an Allies fighter plane.

"But Germany…" I said helplessly. I kept on looking back behind us as he stopped the car and got out.

"Come on Sena! We have to get out of here! " He shouted as the plane started up. I got out of the jeep, as America was there as well as he hugged me and pulled me into the plane. We flew away as I saw the house I had lived in for almost a year. It slowly got smaller as we could barely see it as we flew through the sky. I sat down as I leaned my head back, trying to process what had just happened. 'I was kidnapped back by Brother. I'm happy right?' I thought to myself as I looked out the window to not find the house anymore. 'Right?'

"Oh thank God, Sena!" Brother said as he hugged me. "Thank God!" I looked at America who also had a tear in his eye. I hugged him back.

" Our Little sister is back" America said. I laughed as I held Brother. 'Who knew he would be this emotional?' I thought. Brother stopped crying after a while as he asked me how I had stayed alive. I told them everything that had happened. They were shocked.

"He didn't do anything bad to you?" Brother asked. I shook my head. He looked at America who nodded his head.

"What?" I asked them. Brother and America looked at each other again then at me.

"You must have been brain washed. It's the only way, Germany is not like that." America said matter-of-factly. 'They think I'm brainwashed!' I thought. My temper was already rising.

"You think I'm brain washed for telling you the truth! What did you want me to tell you! That he beat me everyday and whipped me till I didn't bleed anymore?" I said in irritation. They looked at me again with sorrow in their eyes. 'Their joking right?' I thought.

"Sena. You don't have to be afraid anymore. You are going to live with me now." Brother said.

"What about my representation of Southern Ireland?" I asked them.

"They have replaced you. I'm sorry" America said as he got out a burger and started to eat. I knew it was going to happen but it still shocked me. 'I want to cry' I thought again.

"What will I do now?" I asked them.

"We have to hide you so Germany won't come and try to take you back. You don't need to work" Brother said. "You can stay with me, don't worry about anything right now. We'll work it out later" I nodded as I felt myself doze off from the planes rhythmic sound.

"Ok." I said as I felt myself sway with the plane. The whole way to Britain's house we were silent, except for America who was stuffing his face.  
"Were going to be there shortly." Brother said as I looked out the window and sure enough I could see the sea hitting the shoreline far out in the distance.

"I can't wait" I said as I smiled at them both. Brother smiled lovingly back and America just kept eating. We landed shortly after as I was taken off and escorted to Brothers house.

"Are you hungry?" Brother asked as he put his coat on the rack.

"Yeah" I said as I stood in the doorway.  
"I made some shepherd pie this morning if you want some" he said as he went to the kitchen. I followed him to the kitchen to see him cutting a piece of pie for me. He put it in the oven and let it warm up. After a while he got it out and put it on a plate and set it on the table for me to eat. I sat down as he got utensils and sat down across from me.

"You aren't going to eat?" I asked him. He shook his head as I looked at the clock. It was 11:30. 'That's right Brother eats at 1:30' I thought to myself. I ate silently as Brother said America was going to spend the day with us.'Ugh! This stuff sucks! Poor Brother' I thought

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He said he had to go do something and that he would be back in a few hours." I finished eating as much as I could stomach, then asked where I was going to sleep for the night.

"Here, I'll show you" Brother said as I followed him up the winding staircase to one of the rooms down the hall.

"I haven't used this room in a while so it's a bit dusty. "He said as he walked me inside and opened the window. The breeze flew threw the room as dust whirled with it. There was a very big bed with a canopy, a lavish dresser, wash bin, work-study, and a large window with blue curtains flying with the wind.

"Nice." I said. 'It's not like at Germany's. Everything is so… big' I thought as I walked to the bed and blew on the pillow. Dust puffed up in a mushroom cloud as Brother walked back to the door.

"I'll leave you alone. I have business to attend to." He said as he shut the door and locked it behind him. 'He locked it. I feel like I'm back to when Germany kidnapped me' I went to the window. 'Germany… I wonder if he found out that I'm gone.' I looked out of my window to smell the salt of the sea and saw it's shore a few miles away. I sighed as I looked back at the dusty room. 'May as well start to clean it up. Then… I'll go and walk on the beach' I thought as I went to clean the bed off.

After a few hours I had cleaned the bed, dusted the dresser, cleaned off the desk and wiped the windows with old cleaning tools I found in the dresser. I took the chair and looked out the window. 'I would be with Italy and Germany right now, hiking in the forest ' I thought 'no… I wouldn't be because I'm here. And this is where I belong' I thought to myself as I sighed again and stared out to the sea. There was a knock on the door as I turned around to see Brother walk in.

"Wow this place looks like it was 1845 all over again" he said as he walked around the room, obviously remembering what had happened at that time.

"Brother, may I go outside?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Of course. Come on" I followed him outside as we walked to the village. There were many little shops everywhere as we walked down to the ocean. I walked to the waters edge as I took my boots off and felt the water hit against my feet. I closed my eyes as I felt the sand bury my feet with the tide. 'I wish Germany was here and Italy and Japan.' I thought 'Italy would be running around in the water as Japan would be walking behind him and Germany would be scolding them to not get too wet and I would be with his as we would look out at the sunset together' I thought as I opened my eyes and sighed as I didn't see Italy splashing in the water with Japan and Germany not next to me looking at them fatherly. 'I shouldn't be so upset about not seeing him… he did kidnap me' I thought as I looked behind to see Brother looking at me curiously. I waved at him as he waved back as I resumed my meditation. The ocean felt like it was carrying me back to them. 'Are you trying to pull me to them?' I thought to myself. 'No… I'm with Brother so I'm happy. I'm going to be back to my normal life with no Germany, Italy, and Japan.' I took a deep breath and looked out to the sea again.

'My life will once again go on as it has before' I thought.

"Come on Sena we better go back now, we don't want to walk home in the dark" Brother called. I nodded as I walked to him. When we got home France was there.

"Oh the poor thing! Did you feed her your bad food Britain? She looks sickly. Here eat some of this" France led me to the table as he pilled plates of food after the other.

"I already ate France… it's ok" I said as I hugged him so he would calm down.

"Get away from my little sister, France!" Brother said as he glared at him.

"Hohoho. Someone is being a protective brother. Fine. I will leave" France said as he winked at me and flew out the door. All he left was piles of French food on the table. 'Well I am a bit hungry and Brothers food wasn't the best…' I thought as I took one of the plates and started to eat some.

"It's good. May as well eat it so it won't go bad" I told Brother as I ate a plate and handed him one. We ate in silence. After putting all of the French food away I was sent back to my room as Brother said he was going to sleep.

"Goodnight little sister" he said I nodded as I took the dress he bought for me at the village. I closed the door, put on the dress and sat next to the open window.

"I'm so happy I'm back to where I belong…" I said to myself.

It was about five days that I got the letter secretly from pigeon. I looked at the pigeon that set itself on the windowsill.

"Hello, little thing. Did you bring me a letter?" I took the paper from its leg.

'Dear Sena,

I have sent this pigeon to find you. Please answer my letter. We all really miss you. Please tell us where you are so we may find you. ~ Germany and the Axis'

I wrote back to him.

'Dear Axis,

I miss you all so much. I am so glad that you have tried to find me. I am living with Brother on the south coast of his country. I hope everything is well over there. I really miss your cooking Brother doesn't cook that well. ~Sena' I sent it off. After a few days I got another letter.

'Sena,

Everything is well over here. I really miss spending time with you, how are you? How did your brother take you? Were going to try to take you back. We don't know when yet but we will tell you when. ~Germany'

I had to breath deeply as I read the letter 'They're going to take me back' I felt my heart leap in joy at those words 'were going to try to take you back'

'Germany,

I am fine. I am so happy! But I must get ready for my departure. Tell me in advance please. I can't wait to see you all again. ~Sena'

I put the letter on the pigeon after I fed it and gave it water and it took off. 'He's going to take me back. He's going to take me back!' I thought as I jumped up and down. 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' but then I thought about Brother. 'Brother… I'm sorry. But I can't live like this' I thought.

'It has been about three weeks that I've been living with Big Brother. The days are mashing together. I wake up, eat Brothers really bad food, talk to Brother for a bit in his study, go back to my room, dance, read, sleep, eat, dance, read, walk around the house, eat, and sleep. This routine happened everyday. The only thing I have to look forward to is Germany's letters. I haven't gotten one yet and it has been a while now. I'm a bit worried.' I wrote in my new journal. 'Its not like my old one Germany…' I shook my head as Brother opened the door

"Sena, I have some news for you." He said to me.

"I was going to tell you this morning but I thought it would be too casual for you meet me in my study" he ordered. I nodded

"What is it?" I asked as I sat down.

"Canadia is coming over to see you" he said.

"So? And it's Canada, Brother" I told him.

"He's coming over to ask for your hand in marriage" I stared at him. I felt myself start to shake in anger and confusion.

"M-marriage?" I repeated. Brother nodded his head.

"I was thinking that you must be bored just staying here being bored. You're so used to working with the Allies, you can be his voice in the conferences." I started to grit my teeth.

"You want me to marry Canada so he can have a voice in the conferences?" I tried to stay calm.

"Well no, and yes. I think it would be good for you to be with Canadia. He would even you out. He's more calm and outgoing and your more loud and angry he would be perfect for you" Brother said.

"But marriage?" I slammed my hand on his desk." I'm not marrying him Brother!" I yelled.

"Yes you are! He is coming over tomorrow to ask you and you will be polite and say yes." I felt my body shake in anger. 'Why? Why? Why!' I thought.

"He's had a crush on you for a while too. It will be good for you to have him as your husband" I stood up as I went to the door.

"I'm not marrying him Brother" I said I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Sit down. I know this is all very sudden but I wants what's best for you and Canadia is what's best for you" he said as he got up and hugged me tightly.

"I don't want to give you up to him but it's for your future" I shook my head

"I never had Canada in my future I don't even love him!" I said as I pulled away.

"Then who do you love?" Brother asked. I stopped where I was 'who I love? I love…' I gasped.

"I love…" I couldn't say the words. 'I love… Germany! I love Germany!' I thought 'he's the one that makes me happy.' I shook my head in dismay. Brother just looked at me then he pulled out a piece of paper with my name in Germany's handwriting.

"I know about this Sena." He said as he opened the paper. I blushed

"No!" I screamed I went to grab it out of his hand but he put it above his head.

"Don't get grabby. Ok it says

'Dear Sena,

We will be there in about a month to get you around the 13 of April. But before then I must tell you something. I love you. Will you give me an answer back? ~Germany' what is this Sena! You have been in touch with the enemy all this time! He's brainwashed you!" He said as he threw the paper in the fire.

"No! Brother! I love him! He's a nice man! He is! Please Brother! Don't make me marry Canada!" I went on my knees as he stared down at me as I cried.

"I love him with all of my heart! He was there for me!" I cried as I felt my body go forward and I cried in the carpet.

"I'm sorry Sena." Brother said as he picked me up and dragged me upstairs to my room.

"No! Let me go Brother! No!" I screamed as he picked me up and put me in my room.

"Listen! You are staying in here until Canadia comes and proposes to you! " Brother said as he closed the door and locked it.

"No! Brother! Don't make me marry him! No! Brother!" I screamed. I pounded on the door hoping he would hear my howls and crying.

"No…" I cried "No, no, no" I cried as I threw myself on my bed and started to cry some more. 'Wait… 'The 13 of April' that's this Friday!' I thought as I stopped crying. 'I can leave here. I'll just…' I looked around for a rope. 'I'll use my sheets as rope to get down' I thought as I went to the window. 'I'll have to leave a day early though. Brother knows that they will be here. Thursday is in two days… I should start to get ready now' I thought as I took the covers off one of my pillows and started to put clothes in it. I put the cover under my bed as I stared out the window. 'I'm going to see you again Germany! Don't worry! I do love you! I will see you again!'

**Chapter 4**

I looked out of the window from my bed the next morning; confident and ready 'I can do this.' I rolled over onto my stomach as I buried my face in the pillows. The door opened as Brothers footsteps echoed on the wood floor.

"Good morning, Sena. I brought you some breakfast" he said as I heard him put something on my desk.

'It's not all bad Sena. Canadia is a nice man." He sat on the edge of my bed as I moved away from him.

"I'm sorry brother… I can't… I don't love him…" I whispered in my pillow. He sighed as he got up.

"You are going to marry him, Sena. Now get up and get dressed, you have to look nice today. Your breakfast is on your desk." He said as he closed and locked the door behind him. I got out of my bed and got out the pillow cover.' I don't know if I can do this' I thought as I wrapped the biscuits in the handkerchief Hungary gave me so long ago. I also put the apple in the bag and stuffed it under my bed. I put on my blue dress and put a ribbon in my hair.

"Don't I just look pretty today" I said sarcastically as I brushed my hair out in the mirror. 'You are always pretty' Germany had said once and I had blushed at the compliment. 'Yes. I think I am in love with Germany' I started to blush as I thought of the reunion we would have. 'What will I say to him? What will he say to me? Will we kiss?' I blushed as I saw us on the shoreline kissing each other after being away from each other. My heart lurched from my chest; I yearned to see him again. 'Oh Germany! Germany! I love you!' I thought as I fell back onto the bad as I rolled squealing in delight at the thought of me saying that to him and him saying it back to me. 'Oh… but before that I have to see Canada.' I grumbled a bit as I stopped rolling and thought of what I was going to do. 'I think I'm going to say no… since that is what I feel for him.' I thought 'but then Britain may want to rush the ceremony if I say that, but he may rush it either way' I thought as I sat up. 'May as well just make a big fuss and say no that is how I feel about the whole thing anyway' I got up and went to the window and opened it feeling the salty air hit my face. 'I hope everything goes well. I don't want Germany caught by Brother. He would be killed. Then…' I opened my eyes. 'Would I hate Brother? Would I…' I put my hand on my throat, feeling my pulse 'Would I die for him?' I looked out to the ocean as the seagulls flew above it falling and rising with the wind. 'Yes. I would' I thought to myself 'I would give my life for his. ' The door opened silently as I looked out the window sitting in my chair.

"Hello, Sena" Canada said softly. I turned around and smiled a bit.

"Hello, Matthew" I said as I got up and shook his hand politely.

"I haven't seen you since the last conference I was at" I said as I sat back down next to the window.

"Yes. I was very worried. How are you?" he said. He didn't talk very loudly and I almost hit him and told him to speak up.

"I am fine. How are you?" I asked him as I looked out the window. 'This sucks.' I thought 'I want to see Germany'

"I'm ok…" There was an awkward pause in the air as I just leaned on the windowsill trying to look unimpressed and cold. I glanced at him as I saw him stand there looking down at me.

"Why are you here Matthew?" I sighed as I sat up. He started to fidget as I just stared at him.

"Umm… just to see how you are… You wanna go out for a walk?" I looked at him. Then shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure" I agreed as I got up and followed him out of the room. Britain was there leaning on the wall 'reading' a book.

"Were you two lovers going?" he joked as I glared at him and Canada just blushed.

"Piss off." I whispered to Brother as I followed Canada down the stairs.

"So Canada… hows America doing? Since he is your neighbor and all" I said as we walked out of the stuffy house and down the road to the village.

"He's fine." We walked silently as I watched Canada fidget with his hands trying to think of something to say. I sighed as I had to turn my head away from him 'I can't take it! He can't even converse with me!' I thought to myself.

"I'm hungry" I said as a way to make a conversation "Are you? We should get a bite to eat" I offered.

"Actually yes I am." He smiled at me as we walked down the village. There was an Italian restaurant that we decided to go to.

"Just so you know I don't have any money, I lost it in the rekidnapping" I said as the waiter brought us some bread to munch on.

"Oh. That's ok. I have some money" he said I looked at the menu and tried to talk to him about the food and all he would say is

"Get what you want" It annoyed me to death 'Germany wasn't like him. Germany said what he wanted.' We ate in silence as my nerves were growing and I tried to make conversation with him but all of his answers were subtle and short. After the food we went out to the beach as I looked out to the ocean. 'He will come for me. He is coming for me!' I thought to myself as I smiled at the sun setting on the ocean.

"Sena!" he said as he grabbed both of my hands and looked into my eyes. I stared at them too. 'Oh god here it comes' I looked at him as in "bring it on"

"Will you marry me?" he went on one knee in the sand. The people near by started to chant, "Say yes! Say yes!" there was a crowd starting to form around us as brother was there too, watching me.

"Matthew…" I said I looked away from him, then back, then to the ocean, and finally rested my eyes on his face. He was trying to keep his composure but you can see the shivers running through his back.

"I…" I closed my eyes. 'Canada, I'm sorry. Please forgive me.' I pulled away from his grip.

"No! I can't!" I backed away from him as I could see tears starting to form. I smiled pitifully.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I ran out of the crowd as I heard 'boo's' and Brother yelling and running after me.

"Get back here Sena! Sena!" he shouted behind me. I ran up to the steps as I lunged up them and ran into the village.

"Sena!"

"Help! Help me! Someone stop that man!" I screamed as I ran. I ran to one of the bakeries as I ran in panting. I could hear Brother right behind.

"Do you have a back door?" I asked the man who worked there.

"Yes but we can't let customers go in there…" I ran to the door, opened it and ran to the back door.

"Hey!" the man shouted as he followed me through his shop.

"This is an emergency!" I yelled as I found the door and shut it on the clerks face. I jumped the small fence and ran the way I came. 'I should have stole some of his bread' I thought as I ran. I couldn't hear Brothers yelling anymore as I slowed to a walk. I looked at the beach as I could still see Canada kneeling in the sand and the crowd dispersing as some congratulated him for his bravery. As the people left him there I could hear him crying. I walked down the steps to him as he had curled in a ball. I gently hugged him as my hair hung down like a curtain on him.

"I'm sorry Matthew. I can't marry you. I love someone else… very much. You will find someone that will love you for all eternity. Someone who would die for you, someone who will treat you with kindness and lovingly." I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry. But I have to do what my heart tells me. Do you understand?" I asked him he nodded his head as he picked his head up to me.

" I didn't know. I shouldn't' have made such a scene" he joked as he laughed and smiled with tears in his eyes. I did too.

"I shouldn't have acted the way I did either. Will you forgive me?" he nodded his head I stood up.

"Then, I'll be seeing you around. Bye Matthew" I said as I waved at him as I walked away. He smiled and waved back. 'What a brave man. I respect him' I thought as I turned to the now darkened sky and ocean. 'I'm not going back to get my stuff. I'd rather starve then go back to Brother.' I trudged on for a bit until I could only see the lights of the village in the distance. The wind surged through the sand blowing against me as the waves crashed.

"Germany…" I said to the wind. 'I want to see you. I want to hug you' I thought as I could almost feel him next to me like when Italy blew that grenade up and Germany protected me with his own body. I stood there thinking of him. I sat down on the shore as I closed my eyes and thought of us together again. I guess I had slept because when I opened my eyes I was shone at with a bright light, the suns morning rays. 'It's morning' I thought I got up and patted the sand off me. 'I should go on one of the cliffs and watch for his boat to come' I thought as I started to walk to the village. 'Or even better I should wait at the harbor. No… Britain will be there' I thought as I kept on walking. I looked at the village again as I marched on. 'What am I going to do when I see Germany's boat? I can't go to the harbor and wait for him to dock then get on. No.' I thought this out as I could see the village up ahead. 'Maybe I should beg for money so I could buy some food.' I shook my head at the thought. 'Some of the people from yesterday will see me and try to take me back to Brother. No. I better just wait at the cliffs' I thought as I walked past the village. I could smell something so mouthwatering that I almost walked toward the smell. 'I'm so hungry and thirsty I could take some water from a drinking fountain. That would be ok' I thought as I went into the village and looked for a water fountain. I walked into the nearby park and saw one. After quenching my thirst I kept on walking to the cliffs. 'A person can go without food for seven days. I can manage one.' I thought as I walked.

"Hey!" I heard shouted behind me. I turned around to see Brother running after me. I sprinted into the village as I weaved through people and stands. 'Farmers market. Perfect' I thought as I hid behind one of the big barrels. I ran the other way and out of the village as Brother disappeared in the crowd. 'Brother is everywhere. I have to be careful.'

I finally made it to the cliffs as I sat on the bench there. I looked out to the sea and waited for him. 'He will be here tomorrow. But what is Brother finds me?' I looked behind me to see the village again as the sun shone on it. 'It's only about noon. I could be found here and be trapped.' I thought as I stood up. 'I should go back to the Farmers market and lounge around there. There are so many people out there now anyway Brother could never find me in the sea of people' I thought. As I started to walk to the village again I stopped and sat beck down. 'No. I'm fine right here. If Brother finds me then I'll just have to get through him with will power. ' I thought as I looked out to the sea and watched the sailboats and fishing boats. 'He's coming. Right now.' I could feel my heart swell up 'he's coming for me! He's coming to get me!' I almost wanted to sing and dance my heart out knowing he was coming. I looked up to see a pigeon fly across the sky. 'That's Germany's pigeon. Oh no!' I got up and ran with the pigeon trying to bring it to me. 'It's going to Britain! No!' I thought as I kept up with it. I got a rock and started to throw stuff at it. I missed mostly but then I got its wing and it swooped down and as it did I caught it.

"Got you little birdie!" I said as I pulled the note out of its grasp and read it.

' Sena,

We are coming earlier we will be here tonight. Be ready. ~Germany p.s. you didn't tell me yet.' I smiled at the paper as I took the bird by the feet and took it with me to the road.

"Excuse me, can I borrow a pen?" I asked a shopkeeper. He gave me a pen as I wrote on the note.

'I will be waiting on the shore next to the small village with the small flag on it's harbor. ~Sena '

"Thank you sir" I told the shopkeeper as I gave the pigeon the note and it flew away, shocked at the wound I gave it but all right. 'Yes! That almost got to Brother that would have been terrible!' I thought as I watched the bird fly away. I walked back to the cliffs as I waited for the sun to set. It felt like forever! But finally it did set and I walked to the shoreline and sat down on the sand. The fishing boats were all pulled in the harbor but the sailboats were already gone at dinnertime. I looked back to the village as in almost a 'farewell' kind of fashion. 'Brother, I am sorry it had to end like this, but after the war I will ask for your forgiveness I hope you accept it.' I thought as I saw something in the distance. The dark of the night had already enveloped the sky with its navy blue blanket, as the dark ship seemed to beckon me to it. It had a white thing on it, it looked like a sign. I got up and tried to see if it was them. I saw letters on the white sheet of paper there was an 's' then after a few minutes I knew what it said

**Sena I love you! **

'He loves me' I had already known that but when I saw the sign it made me see that it was real 'he loves me!' I waited for the ship to come closer but I couldn't take it any longer. I rushed to the ocean and ran into the cold waves.

"Germany! Ludwig!" I screamed as I swam towards the boat. I saw a raft dropped into the water as I heard screams behind me.

"Stop! Sena!" It was Brother again.

"Ludwig!" I screamed as I felt the waves try to pull me under but I fought them with all my strength. I started to cry as the raft came closer.

"Sena!" I heard Brother yell behind me on the shore.

"Germmnys" I screamed as my head went under water and bobbed back up again. The raft was right next to me as I felt the waves pull me under. 'No! I'm so close to Germany!' I thought. 'No!' I felt a strong hand grab my arm and pull me out of the water and into the raft. I was soaking wet as Germany pulled me to him and I hugged him as Italy rowed.

"Oh Germany! Germany!" I cried. He hugged me back as I felt warm again. I couldn't hear Brother anymore but I knew he was there watching me.

"Why did you go in the water? Are you crazy?" Germany said as I looked to him.

"I did it because I want to be with you…" I said as I hugged him tighter. I looked out to the shore to see Brother just staring at me.

"Brother!" I yelled as I waved my hand in the air. "Sorry Brother! See you later!" I yelled as I waved smiling. He smiled comically as he waved a bit back to me. I looked at Germany who looked back at me.

"So…" he said "did I get an answer?" I smiled at him.

"I love you, Germany." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

'I love you too" he said. I smiled and kissed him again. We were next to the ship as we were pulled up on to the deck.

"Lets go home" I said as I leaned on Germany. Italy cheered and Japan smiled at us. The sailors on the boat cheered as well.

"Yeah! Lets eat pasta!" Italy said as Germany went to the steering and steered us home. I sat next to Germany as the wind hit against the glass of the steering hub.

"When we get home. I'm going to take a shower" I said as I felt the sand on my face and the cold wet salt water hanging on my dress and shoes. My hair was dripping wet as I it enveloped me in salty, cold hair. I shivered as water dripped off of me.

"Are you tired? You should rest." He said. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Oh Germany. " I went over and hugged him "after this war lets get married" I said. I felt him jolt in his seat as he glanced at me.

"What?" I asked as I snuggled against his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Marriage?" he stuttered. I laughed.

"I said after the war." I sighed 'can't wait to see his face when I get pregnant' I thought to myself as I smiled.

"I don't want to get married if Brother won't be there to walk me down the aisle" I said as I let go of him and played with his hair.

"Fine. We'll get married" I saw him blush a bit as I smiled and hugged him again.

"I can't wait!" I said. He smiled at me.

"Me too" I pulled my chair next to his and leaned on his shoulder.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" I asked him.

"Ja" I nodded my head.

"Mmmn… I wanted to say it now though" he smiled again.

"You still can it's not illegal" he joked I chuckled.

"Love you, Germany."

"Love you too"

**Epilogue**

After the war we did marry, Germany and I, and it was the best day of my whole entire life. It was his too, but mostly mine! I met his older brother, Prussia, who was very awesome and Brother walked me down the aisle. Canada was there with his girlfriend. America was stuffing himself with Italy at the buffet and Japan was next to them watching them. The wedding was great then we both went to France's place for our honeymoon. It was so romantic! Then after the wedding and the honeymoon I opened up a bakery in Germany's hometown that specializes in making Irish Soda Bread. I got pregnant and had a baby boy. We named him Marcel because Germany wanted his name to be German. We were so happy when I was pregnant again with a baby girl named Anya. We are very happy together. We sometimes go on trips to go see America or Britain but I don't stay very long because of the kids. Life is good and that's all that matters. Hope you liked my story of how I had found love! Auf Wiedersehen! (Goodbye)

-Sena

Yay! I'm done! Thank you for reading! Oh! Comment please! :D


End file.
